Perfect Blue
by kaini-industries
Summary: There were no stars to see anymore, but Hei found something else to cherish about the old observatory. Season 1, Hei/November 11.


**PERFECT BLUE  
**by Sky

**Summary:** There were no stars to see anymore, but Hei found something else to cherish in the old observatory.  
**Pairing:** Hei/November 11  
**Rating: **PG-13, some sexual content.  
**Word count: **4335

**Additional notes:** This takes place right after the Gate episode in season 1, where Hei met Nick, a similar contractor. So, I'll just go ahead and blame Hei's rash decision on being confused by whatever happened there - though, to be honest, most of the blame obviously lies on November 11's irresistible charms to anyone with a functioning brain.

* * *

xixixix

PERFECT BLUE

xixixix

Hei had found the place by accident.

Though, if he were honest with himself, maybe he had sought it out without realizing it.

Not long after he had arrived in Tokyo, he had been sitting on a park bench one morning, waiting for Mao. He had seen a discarded newspaper - Tokyo Shinbun - next to him on the bench and he idly skimmed through it, trying to look casual.

One article in particular had caught his attention. It was about an old observatory, which was set to be demolished despite protests from scholars, who insisted that the observatory had historical and cultural value. The observatory had once been the biggest in Tokyo and, despite being over a hundred years old and not often renovated, it was still in good shape. It had been built on a high hill just outside the suburbs in eastern Tokyo and it was said the view from there was magnificent. One of the best in Tokyo. Of course, that it made a lucrative site for future building projects.

It was also a popular place for young couples to go enjoy romantic sunsets together. One couple quoted in the article praised the nostalgic value of a place built solely for stargazing. Regardless of being an illusion, the sky and the stars still held their allure to people.

Hei had read the article in passing and he could almost fool himself that it didn't pique his interest.

But one quiet afternoon, not long after returning from his unfortunate mission within the ghostly Gate, he had found himself looking over a map of Tokyo and counting how many metro stops there were between his apartment and the observatory.

There were six stops and only one change. Not too much of an effort to make a short visit, he told himself.

The metro ride took longer than he thought it would have and after he arrived at a nearby station, he still had a good twenty minute walk ahead to climb on top of the observatory hill.

But once he was there, it was all worth it.

The view over Tokyo really was magnificent.

He doubted he could have seen the stars even if there were any real ones, so blinding was the sea of lights that opened in front of him. Tokyo was a glittering jewel box in the night and high above the skyscrapers pollution cast an ominous shadow over the city. The sky itself seemed as lifeless as always, but Hei hadn't expected anything else.

He sat down on a green patch of grass that surrounded the abandoned observatory. The building itself had been sealed off with a high metal fence and several 'keep off' signs were littered around it. There was also a new sign on the gate that announced it to be demolished. Hei guessed that those who protested in the name of nostalgia didn't have much of a say when it came to the city council planning.

He could have easily broken into the observatory, but he wasn't sure if it was worth the effort. He wasn't going to see there what he saw inside the gate. And even the vision of stars Nick had given him had been an illusion caused by the meteor shard.

There was nothing to be seen in the sky anymore.

In the distance, the shadow of the wall loomed over the city. The sheer size of it rounding the city made it a vision to behold - it was both beautiful and menacing. Hundreds of little window lights and street lamps bounced their reflection off the smooth surface of the wall and made it come alive in a way the sky never did.

But Hei could never forget why the wall existed and what it concealed behind it. It was a tangible reminder of his past and the burden of the existence of others like him, the contractors, that had been thrust upon mankind.

Hei tore his gaze off the wall and opened his lunch box, which he had wisely decided to carry with him. The simple act of eating took his mind off of heavier things and he remembered how food always tasted better in open air, during late night picnics under the stars. There used to be someone to share those moments with him, but that memory too was wearing away.

Now, it was only him and the empty sky left.

And so it would remain.

xixixix

He had been coming to the observatory more or less frequently lately. It was the one place where no one had yet to figure out to look for him. Mao had once asked him with transparent nosiness where he had been heading during his free nights, but his answers were always deliberately vague. And Hei knew Mao would never risk it to follow him in the metro.

The cat was a curious creature and it drove Mao crazy when Hei was keeping secrets from him.

This was one secret that Hei actually enjoyed keeping to himself. The observatory had become a refuge for him. It made him feel both lonely and at peace, both feelings at a balance with each other for once. He always felt lonely, but a moment of peace was hard to find in his line of work. It made the arduous journey of reaching his destination worthwhile.

But one night, there was someone else.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" A man's voice rang out from the darkness.

Hei was startled. Somehow, someone had managed to sneak up on him. And the most concerning thing was, the voice sounded very familiar. A foreigner.

Hei turned and his suspicion was confirmed.

A tall, elegant looking blonde man in an expensive caramel-coloured suit was regarding him from the parking lot, and with an unmistakably smug grin that Hei recognized very well. November 11, the MI6 agent that had killed Havoc.

A buried ember of rage flared up inside Hei, but he suppressed it quickly. He wasn't sure whether November had recognized him as BK201 and followed him or whether he was there just as a passerby by some strange coincidence. Either way, Hei felt his good mood plummet down.

November had noticed Hei looking in his direction and began to walk towards him. He had a calculating look in his eyes that put Hei immediately on alert.

"May I join you? I see that you're dining here alone, such a shame." November smiled.

"Of course," Hei said, trying to keep up Li's friendly manner to disguise the apprehension he felt.

"Thank you. I was just admiring the view, you would never guess Tokyo looks so lovely when you're down there," November said as he sat down on the wooden bench next to Hei.

"I come here to remind myself of that as well."

"My name is Jack Simon," November said. He offered his hand for Hei to shake. "I just arrived here from England. I was told the best place to view Tokyo was from up here."

Hei took the hand, which felt strangely soft compared to his own calloused hand - handling metal wires took its toll. "Li Shengshun, nice to meet you."

"You don't seem like one of the locals either."

"Um, I'm an exchange student from Beijing University. I come here to relax after studying."

"Is that so. What do you study then?"

Hei hesitated, he had decided on a subject some time ago, but always got strange looks for it. It was still an area that he knew much about, so he hadn't changed it.

"Astronomy."

November gave him a curious look. "Huh. I didn't know they still taught it at universities. Interesting choice."

Hei didn't say anything to that, but he felt like he had failed a test of some sort. But it was better to stay quiet than try to start gather more information. He was in no position to direct November's suspicions to himself.

"Ah, if I may ask, what are you doing in Tokyo?" Hei inquired, trying to sound casual.

"I'm in retail business, I'm sure it's very boring to hear about. Actually, I came up here looking for someone. I once heard from a colleague that the person I'm looking for loved to watch the stars," November said and Hei felt his chest tighten in alarm. "I decided to try my luck and see if he came here."

"I see. So, you haven't found him yet?"

November gave him one of those lopsided smiles again and shook his head.

"No. Although, I'm not sure I would recognize him even if I did run into him." November looked amused and Hei wondered whether the man was baiting him or not. November had no real evidence that would point towards Hei's identity, but it was obvious that just by being there Hei had come under suspicion.

He cursed the agent for ruining his one place of calm.

"Sounds difficult to find someone if you don't know what they look like," Hei said sympathetically.

"Ah, tell me about it. But the mystery is part of the fun, isn't it?" November grinned.

Hei had no answer to that.

"Have you ever been inside the observatory?" November asked.

"No, it's locked, and I saw a demolition sign on the gate."

"Oh, that's not a problem for me. I've never been to an observatory, might prove to be interesting..." He stood and held his hand. "I'll take you inside, if you want to. I can show you the stars," November said and the look in his eyes held something deeper than the mischief in his voice.

"There was another man once, who promised to show me the stars." Hei laughed softly. "But it was all a lie."

"He obviously didn't know what I know."

Hei wondered whether November was going to reveal himself as a contractor, but when they reached the gate, he realized he had underestimated the MI6 agent. With a trademark smirk and a flourish, the agent fetched a key from his pocket and unlocked the heavy padlock that held the gates together with a metal chain.

Hei had to admit that he was mildly impressed.

"Where did you get the key?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"A gentleman keeps their secrets, and also their contacts in the city office with a couple of free drinks," November winked. "I might have implied to a nice man in the office that I was planning on proposing my girlfriend in the observatory and I wanted to prepare the place for a romantic surprise."

"I see," Hei said. He could feel his cheeks warm up with a slight blush.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of proposing to you. I happen to enjoy the life of an eligible bachelor," November said with a cheeky grin as he slid in through the gate and held his hand for Hei to follow.

xixixix

The building was even more impressive from the inside.

The vast round ceiling had been painted a perfect midnight blue, with small dots of white paint serving as stars. All the floors and workspaces in the observatory had been emptied. The building had been left only as a hollow shell protecting the large telescope situated in the middle of the second floor. The ceiling had been parted in two to allow the telescope to point straight towards the sky. There was something immensely sad about this decayed, once glorious remnant from the past.

November and Hei made their way to the root of the telescope and their footsteps echoed and bounced around them. Hei looked over as November peered through the telescope viewing lens, only to give up after a moment, shrugging.

"Only purple haze. I'm afraid the skies aren't clear tonight," November said. There was a sharp look in his eyes that Hei didn't like. It appeared to Hei that the man was trying to gauge a reaction from him. Most likely still trying to look for signs of the Black Reaper.

"I didn't expect anything else," Hei said.

"Don't you want to take a look? Maybe you'll see something I don't. You're the astronomy student here, not me."

"It's pointless."

"You are too pessimistic, Mr. Li," November lamented as he walked closer to Hei. He didn't stop until he was close enough to rest his hand on Hei's arm. Hei tensed. Either the man really was coming on to him or he was preparing to restrain Hei.

"You didn't come here for stargazing with me. What do you want?" Hei said.

"Isn't it obvious? Certainly you are not that naive. I could make a another joke about showing you some real stars and a rather large telescope, but I think I don't have to stoop so low."

Hei gave him an incredulous look to which November laughed softly.

"Let me ask you something in return, why did you follow me? You didn't expect to see the stars, why come here then?"

Hei had to think about an answer for a moment, even though he knew why came here. It was the same reason that he had followed Nick to the roof of the Pandora research centre. He didn't expect to see the stars, but still held some foolish, doomed hope that refused to die out.

Maybe it was a hope that the stars would return, but he doubted it. Maybe he just needed to believe that there was someone who could give him that hope. Someone who made him feel safe and warm and could share the stars with him. Just like Pai had.

He knew it was a weakness on his part. He was looking almost blindly for brief companionship and reassurance and with Nick it had ended up in a fatal mistake. Was this time any different? Hadn't he learned anything? He already knew November was his enemy, another contractor, just like Nick had been. He was prepared to fight.

But not prepared to give up hope.

"I wanted to believe that you could show them to me."

November sighed and he was ever closer. "Hope is a dangerous thing, my friend. I'm afraid I can't do miracles. But there is something else I can do for you, if you let me."

Hei was struck by the gentleness in his words. He didn't expect compassion from a contractor, certainly not from an MI6 agent send to capture him.

He was foolish to believe a word that November said, they would all turn out to be lies. His whole life was full of lies.

But Hei didn't protest, when he felt November's arms around him and November's lips seeking out his own. He didn't hold back, when November guided him to the cold metal floor next to the telescope and carefully lay on top of him. He didn't think, when they started discarding their clothes with a fervent passion all the while never breaking skin contact.

He did snap out of the lustful haze, when they heard the main door of the observatory open. November was kneeling over Hei's waist, his erection pressing on Hei's stomach painfully.

"Hello, is someone there?" The voice echoed around the vast space and they could see the sweeping arc of a flashlight.

"It must be the guard," November muttered to Hei. He gave Hei a quick kiss on the lips, and smirked. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

Hei had no choice but to oblige, and he watched as November pulled on his trousers hastily and descended the stairs.

He could hear November and the guard murmur something downstairs, but couldn't make up what they were saying. Suddenly there was laughter and the sound of a door closing. It didn't take long for November to appear again.

He undressed and crawled on top of Hei again.

"Now, where were we..."

"What did you say to the guard?"

"Oh, I just told him I worked for the city council and had access here. Oh, and I also mentioned that my fiancee and I were doing a little old-fashioned stargazing, if you get my drift. He was an agreeable man, even said he would make sure no one would bother us," November said with a playful look.

Hei couldn't stop himself from returning the smile. "I just wish you would stop referring to me as your girlfriend."

"I can't help that you play the role so well."

Hei wondered how on earth he got himself into that particular situation. He felt so ridiculous that for the first time in a long while, he started to laugh. November looked startled at first, apparently he had already gotten used to Hei's reserved nature. Hei didn't stop laughing until November's expert mouth turned his laughter into very different sounds. But he didn't object to that at all.

xixixix

It was sunrise.

Hei woke up automatically as the sun set its first rays through the wide gap in the ceiling. First thing he knew was that he was shivering as cold chills shook his body. He felt sticky and sweaty and the only thing covering him was November's light smoking jacket. His head had been resting against November's warm chest, but now underneath him there was only a cold steel floor that was very uncomfortable.

And very very cold.

He sat up cautiously, taking in his surroundings. He was being watched. He turned his head to look towards one of the empty computer desks, where November 11 sat lounging in an office chair looking ever so smug. He was dragging on a cigarette, which meant he had been using his power. Sure enough, the floor around Hei was covered in ice.

November smiled as Hei met his eyes.

"It's about time you wake up, Mr. BK201. I never would have taken you for a late riser. Such carelessness."

Hei stared at him, weighing his options. He didn't have any weapons, the only clothing near him being November's jacket. November must have taken Hei's own clothing, in which he had concealed his knives. Had November found them?

Hei still had his powers and agility, but obviously November was better prepared to fight in this situation than him. November had already frozen the floor around Hei, so that he couldn't use his electricity without getting up first. He just had stay put and wait for an opening.

"You knew the whole time who I was."

"Well, it was an educated guess, but not a difficult one to make, especially after last night," November said and then winked at him. "It's not often you meet an astronomy student with such fantastic physique. I have to commend you on that by the way. Sex with the famous Black Reaper didn't disappoint. Now that I think about, I might have to add that to my CV."

And there it was. That all too familiar feeling Hei associated with the MI6 agent - deep thundering annoyance at his endless self-assuredness.

Hei felt humiliated.

The rare feeling last night - something approaching contentment - had faded away leaving him empty and used. They were familiar feelings to him, but felt all the more painful after experiencing that elusive stab of hope he had been trying so hard to reach. And what now? He would fight November 11 and either kill him or flee, and then restart another life under yet another alias, since surely he would have to abandon the Li Shengshun facade he had built for himself. November 11 knew his name and could recognize him now - that meant the rest of the police department would soon be looking for Li Shengshun all over Tokyo.

Hei had risked and then lost the life he had built in Tokyo for that one foolish moment with a man who had been sent to kill him.

Mao and Huang would have a field day with this one.

A cold fury crept inside him, waiting for a release. Hei took a deep breath and let his mind fall silent from self-accusations. There would be time for that later. He concentrated on scanning his surroundings for any possible weapons and felt his hand brush against something in the pocket of November's jacket. He picked it up, while keeping November's eyes locked to his own, so November wouldn't see his hand moving.

November stood up and stuffed his cigarette. "Well, I guess it's about time for our big fight scene, which ought to prove pretty entertaining for me considering your nudity. Don't mind the jacket, I have a spare."

As soon as November had finished his sentence he had to duck the object that whirled past his ear. It was only his honed instincts that saved him from being skewered in the head by a flying ball pen.

Hei was on his feet in an instant. He had seen his clothes discarded on a nearby table and with one smooth move, jumped over the ice circle that November had created on the floor and grabbed his clothes. The knives fell clinking to the floor - November must have taken them out earlier - and Hei had to leave them behind, just hanging on to his pile of clothes.

November had recovered from the surprise attack and sent long sharp icicles straight at Hei. Hei jumped down from the upper level just as the icicles flew over his head with frightening speed. Hei landed on the ground floor with a harsh thud, his legs giving out from under him, but he had no time to catch his breath as he heard November already coming down the staircase.

Hei quickly got up and gathering his strength kicked an office table towards November, who had just reached the ground floor. November jumped to the side to avoid getting hit by the table, giving Hei enough time to run to the entrance of the observatory.

Hei reached the door and was about to open it, when he saw movement from the corner of his eye.

November was holding a gun, pointed straight at Hei.

He clicked off the safety catch and the sound echoed loudly in the vast space.

Hei held his breath, frozen in place. If November decided to shoot him, there was no possible way he could make it out of the door before the bullet hit him.

November stared at him with a harsh expression that startled Hei. There was no sign of the playful, jovial man he had been just moments before.

Hei waited. And waited.

Then he saw November's hand start to falter, and gradually lower down the gun.

November sighed, looking tired.

"Just go."

Hei locked his eyes with November for the briefest of moments, then wrenched the door open and fled before November could change his mind.

xixixix

Hei was sitting in a warehouse near the port of Yokohama, going through his new identity details. This time he would be playing a young Korean man, who had been born and educated in San Francisco, United States.

His boat would leave in an hour.

Hei saw movement from the shadows near the door and tensed.

Mao's black form separated from the shadows and jumped smoothly up on the crate next to Hei. He was carrying something in his mouth.

Mao dropped a piece of paper on the crate.

"Huang told me to give you this before you left. Was in your apartment apparently."

"I checked, there was nothing left."

Mao looked annoyed. "But there was this left. Huang doesn't trust you anymore, so he went to check all was clear and the land lady gave him this. Huang was not happy that you'd been so careless to leave evidence behind."

"Someone must have come after I cleaned out." Hei gave Mao an equally annoyed look. "Probably one of the other tenants, wanting to leave a goodbye gift."

"Well, I brought it all the way to you here. You could at least take a look at it," Mao grumbled. He twitched his nose and suddenly started cleaning his paw furiously.

Hei gave a resigned sigh and took the piece of paper, unfolding it on top of his new report folder. It was a newspaper article, neatly cut out from Tokyo Shinbun.

Hei scanned the headline of the text and his eyebrows went up in surprise.

Mao looked over at him curiously. "What is it?"

Mao jumped on Hei's lap and inspected the article with his nose almost touching the paper. "_Old observatory demolished to make way for new high rise accommodation_," Mao read out loud.

Mao twisted his head to look up at Hei. "Why would someone leave you an article about an old observatory? Seems like a strange goodbye gift to me."

"I went there a couple of times," Hei said, then hesitated, "It was a nice place."

Mao continued to look confused and Hei hastily explained before Mao started a new round of nosy questions. "I told about the place to the man living next door. I guess he thought I would like to know what happened to it."

Mao still seemed suspicious, but didn't press the point. "If you say so."

Mao went back to the floor and absently started cleaning himself again. "Your boat will be leaving soon. Everything's ready then?"

"Everything's ready."

"Good luck with your new alias. Don't screw it up like you did with this one," Mao said, narrowing his eyes.

Hei didn't dignify that with a reply.

"See you in a few months then," Mao continued, "Perhaps by the time you come back the MI6 won't be looking for you in Tokyo anymore."

Hei nodded tightly. "I'm sure they won't."

He stood up, holding the report folder and the newspaper article in his hand. With one final look at the article, he crumpled it up and threw it in the corner. Mao looked at the discarded paper lying on the floor for a long moment, but wisely decided not to ask further questions.

Hei put the folder in his bag and swung it over his shoulder.

He pulled the door open and left, leaving Tokyo and Li Shengshun behind.

xixixix

END


End file.
